Signs
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Takes place, the night before Doflamingo 'resigned'. And during this night, Luffy wasn't sleeping well. And what was with that counting? Eight? Who? And Luffy, stop harrasing Caesar! The ending takes place right after chapter 731. Can it be? Sabo or another freaking badass character? Ps: Story-style;- Every characters' point of view. Credits to the owner of the cover pic.


"ACE! SABO!"

Luffy quickly sat up straight. Beads of sweat pouring down his face. He breathed in and out with his eyes wide open.

"What the? I was dreaming? B-But," he frowned. He can't believe that he was having those _dreams_ again. He pursed his lips and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his head into his knees.

He then shot up to look around him. He sighed gladly. He was inside their room. He was sleeping with his nakama. Trafalgar Law. Wait, oh yeah.. He made an alliance with that guy. Now, they're all headed to Dressroba. He nodded to himself before supressing a grin. He then chuckled childishly.

Luffy took his hat and wore it onto his head. He stepped onto the deck and walked away from his bed. He turned to look at Brook behind him.

"Luffy-san... Where are you going?" he asked as politely as ever. Luffy blinked a few times in shock but chuckles after that. He then smiled at the skeleton. He waved him off.

"I'm just going out for a walk," he told. Immediately, the unnoticeable tense of worry in Brook's eyeholes calms down. The skeleton nodded tiredly.

"Okay then... ," with that said, he immediately falls back into his deep snores.

The young adult walked past the snoring green-haired swordsman, who was his loyal first mate.

Loyalty.

No one can beat Zoro. And Brook.

They're the most loyal nakama he can ever have. He turned to look at his first mate before smiling showing his beautifully lined teeth. He looked back at Brook. He then walked out of the room.

Out of the room, he can see the two frightened nakamas of his.

Usopp and Chopper.

The two were guarding the ship as they can't sleep.

"Yo!" he greeted, intentionally wanting to tease them.

The two jumped out of surpise and accidentally dropped the weapons in their hands.

The looked at their captain who was mischievously grinning at them.

Usopp sighed in relief. The reindeer did too. Luffy was giggling like a naughty child whom managed to piss off an old man. The two crew mates glared at their captain for doing so.

"Luffy! Don't do that! We're enough frighten now, y'know!?" scolded Usopp, who was masaging his chest.

Chopper nodded at the statement. He then noticed something. "What are you doing outside here by the way? I thought you can sleep even with all the stressful stuffs happening?" he asked. What was he doing out here? He usually would be the one who'll sleep peacefully even with these kind of situations, including that stone-headed zoro.

Luffy just smiled at the two.

"Nothing, actually! I was having a dream so I thought I'd walk around~!" he replied cheerfully. The two crew mates stared at him dumbfoundedly. Usopp recovered first.

"Dreams? N-nightmares, you mean?" he stuttered. Now, he's getting worried. He was quickly reminded of how was the captain's condition after his brother's death?

Chopper gulped in worry.

Luffy noticing the worry tone in his sharpshooter's voice's blinked a few times. He then grinned again.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about! Everyone has nightmares, don't they?" he grinned. The two blinked before sighing in relief.

"O-okay then," the long-nosed man uttered while sitting down. "I-if you're too afraid of your nightmares, then come to me! I, the great Usopp-sama will cheer you up with my amazing stories of adventures!"

Immediately the captain and the doctor's eyes shone in amusement.

"Sure thing, Usopp!" the captain saluted like a soldier. His salute was replied by the salutes of Commander Usopp and Officer Chopper.

"See ya, Luffy!" waved the young doctor.

Luffy waved back with a smiled. He walked backwards.

Deep in his mind, he feels so grateful to have those two a pat of his crazy pirate crew. At least he can count on them to cheer him up. Yeah... Usopp and Chopper are so funny. And fuzzy for Chopper.

The two are the best companions - and minions; in their troublemakers group - and irreplaceable. Without them, things coud just get harder than it already has.

"Four," he counted while whispering into the thin air. He then felt a leg and he tripped backwards. He rolled two times and sat up automatically, seeing the surgeon frowning.

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Luffy blinked before bursting into fits of chuckles. Law frowned deeper, not believing what he got himself into.

"I was walking around, that's all~!" the younger man chirped. Law blinked a few times.

"Okay then. Be careful. He might be on this ship already," the dark blue-haired man added with his serious face. He shrugged off his worries as the younger captain grinned happily. As Luffy nodded, leaving him there, his mouth curved into a very small smile. "Be careful."

* * *

Luffy blinked seeing the sleeping scientist.

"Oi."

No response.

"Ooi."

A snore.

"Ooooiiii."

A vein popped on Caesar's forehead.

"What do you want!?" he shouted in anger. Luffy laughed him off.

"Nothing. I thought you were dead or something," Luffy joked.

"Dead? I was snoring, you idiot!?" replied the elder. Luffy laughed more. He then shook his hand. Caesar frowned at him.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked the captive.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. He then look at Caesar's eyes. "No one has the right to kill of anyone," he replied, sounding so mature. Caesar gaped his mouth in disbelief. Such a pirate, brainless rookie saying such a moving sentence.

"Mah! See ya!" the captain of the ship grinned his trademark grin before leaving to continue his walk.

Caesar eyed him until he was no longer visible.

"That kid... He's so... Different," he muttered while gritting slowly on his teeth. Somehow, he was glad that Trafalgar Law, allied himself with this Straw Hat Luffy.

* * *

"That kid... He better don't touch Nami-san and Robin-san in their sleep!" growled the pissed cook. The fathe of the said child was having the same look as he was. Pissed.

Luffy giggled at the two.

"Yo!" the two angered men calmed down a bit, hearing that cheerful voice. They turned around seeing the grinning young man.

"Oh, Luffy-san," greeted the samurai with a wave. His face expression remains frustrated..

Sanji on the other hand glared at the captain. "What is it? Food?"

"Nnnnope! I was only walking around!" he replied. Sanji raised an eyebrow, realizing something. He starts to worry inwardly feeling weird. That shitty captain's not here for food. Then?

"Why are you up?"

"I had a dream, so I decided to walk around!"

Cheerful replies. The blond cook refused the urge to ask his captain further about these dreams. But he was worried inside so bad. Luffy, noticing the worry glint in Sanji's eye, quickly shaking his hand.

"It's nothing, really!" the two elder eyed him in suspicious.

"Okay then," Kin'emon uttered. Sanji glared at the samurai. He actually wanted Luffy to spit out whatever he was holding to himself.

"See ya!" the captain waved, leaving the two.

Sanji eyed warily at the samurai.

"A man has their own secrets that they think better to keep to themself. As a man, I respect him by not making him spitting him out," the samurai answered the unspoken question of the cook. Sanji widened his eye before blinking.

"You're right," he replied before chugging down the drink in his hand.

* * *

"Five," Luffy muttered as he walked towards the door of the women's cabin.

Sanji was an excellent cook. Totally! And a great fighter too. If not because of him, he'll lose all of his fights out of hunger. Sanji is an irreplaceable nakam like any others was.

He glanced at the door to the women's cabin.

Nami and Robin. The two were so indebted with that nincompoop captain. No matter how stupid he is to anyone's view, he's still their hero. He doesn't want to be called as a hero? Then he's their savior. Their warrior. Their warrior in that rusty armor.

"Sleep well, Robin. Nami," Luffy muttered.

The two said women, heard their captain. They smiled warmly to each other before closing their eyes, falling into their deep sleep.

The best navigator is Nami.

The smartest archaelogist is Robin.

The most dependable women are them.

How grateful he is. He can't say more.

"Seven." he continued on counting. As if counting to make sure all of them were there.

* * *

"Au, au! Luffy-bro! Whassup!?" chirped the cyborg. He then yawned before stretching his star pose. Luffy stand there, grinning as usual.

"Nothing!" he replied cheerfully.

The cyborg hummed in uncertainity. But he shrugged it off.

"Okay then! If there's anything wrong, SUPER-let me help ya! Okay?" he grinned, putting his glasses up. Luffy nodded to this before making his way back to the men's cabin.

"Eight," he muttered again. He sighed in relief. He then stopped at the railings. He looked up at the sky, staring at the stars. _'Everything's just fine,' _he whispered to his heart. He smiled calmly at the stars which were as if winking at him, confirming that it was all safe.

Everyone was safe. Yep, safe.

That one star. Luffy hummed in confusion. It felt like Ace's. The young captain smiled sadly. But he wonders. Where's Sabo's?

His nakamas...

They weren't leaving. Like the two did. But that dream, it felt so... Weird.

Sabo as an adult? He usually dreamt of his two beloved brothers as children. But Sabo as an adult? He never thought about it. He and Ace promised to move on. But still...

"Sabo... Ace... I hope you were still here," sad eyes staring back at the stars, a tear slipped from the corner of his eyes. Immediately, Luffy wiped them off and smiled widely, not showing his teeth.

Without him noticing, a shooting star passed down before he rubbed his eyes full of tears.

"I hope you two were still here..."

But still... They'll always be there. In his heart. Luffy grinned from ear to ear.

Shouting to the sky, ...

"I'll surpass you two! Ace! Sabo!"

* * *

"Why are you crying like a baby!?" shrieked the swordsman.

Luffy continued on wimpering. He never thought that all those dreams were _signs_ to meeting _him_ back. _He_ was there! In front of him! Smiling as calm as ever! Those nice smiles were only _his._

"I always thought that he was dead!"

"WHO!?" impatiently the two swordsmen shouted, wanting to know so badly who this person was to be able making the most motivated person they know crying out like a baby.

The three continued on running. Luffy wiped away his tears. He frowned at the front sight of his.

Ace's fruit is safe in _his _hands. He needs not to worry about it now. The only thing he need to worry is his ally, Law.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That was it. Phew! I intended to write a one-shot and here it is! I wanted to write something about the ASL brothers. But it ended up like this. Sheesh me. Sorry for those who were waiting for an update on Stories. For your infromation, it took me _months_ to write that one out! And it's so frustrating! I need to brainstorm on how to write eveything out! Don't worry, I have everything planned already. And yesh! I predicted correctly! Koala's a Rev! And Sabo too! **

**I really felt like making Luffy meeting everyone on the ship, but minus Robin and Nami and Momo of course. And I couldn't help making the scene between Luffy and Caesar. Caesar's too fun to be messed around with. I wonde if somehow, he ends up being pat of the crew. XD**

**And Law. I think that was so nice of him, caring about that boy. Luffy! Stop being a cute-ass! X3!**

**And about the Chopper and Usopp with Luffy scene, I really wanted to make some jokes back there. About them freaking out or someting and there it is. Humph. It's not that funny, isn't it? **

**Anyways, about the Kin'emon and Sanji with Luffy scene, I think you all know why the two are pissed. Luffy's not there for food, oh Sanji. **

**I wanted to make the guests of Thousand Sunny to think positively of Luffy, so that's why they have those extra shots. And because this was actually an ASL fic, I wrote aobut Luffy staring at the stars. One was shining so bright. Along with some other stars. But that shining bright star, it felt like it was his eldest brother's wink. A comforting wink. **

**I hope Oda-sensei's not trolling us, lol. Oh, Odacchi...**

**But why are some people saying this blond's reappearance will make One Piece cheap? Sorry, if you're offended. One Piece is so valuable that every pirates are searching for it.**

**Sabo returning to Luffys side won't make One Piece go cheap. Don't you remember how Oda made Pell look like he was dead, in fact he was alive?**

**And, there were already so many signs and hints of Sabo still alive. Personally, even with all those obvious hints, I still am hoping it's really him. But, knowing that style of introducing a new character, it's gotta be him.**

**Sabo's return will make One Piece so much more worth it to watch and read! Sabo being back for his brother! True, he was the who shaped Ace and Luffy's personality and childhood past, but don't you think Oda-sensei have his own ways? This is Oda-sensei we're talking about. Everything's already planned from the start. He had stated that he already planned how the ending will turn out. **

**And you people still doubting him?**

**The return of Sabo. It won't be dissappointing knowing how Oda-sensei is. **

**Sabo is an important character as he met with Luffy's father and being the brother of Luffy, the main protagonist. Dragon. The most wanted man in the whole One Piece universe. Sabo can't possibly die just like that. He had even made Dragon stunned with his speech! Meaning, Dragon won't just let him die. **

**Well, if all of these end up untrue, then it's okay. **

**Just that, I hope no one would be doubting Oda-sensei's choice of plot. He's a true genius between us all. Even though he kinda *ahem sucks* at maths. He still is an amazing person, to make us cry and touched by almost all arcs.**

**If I get the chance to meet him, then I'll greet him first before thanking him with tears.**

**One Piece is so priceless.**

**Anyways, enough of the rants. I think I'll make a ZoRo one-shot next. Lol.**

**See yall! ;D!**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ODA-SENSEI OWNS IT. ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TOT HEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE WHO FEELS OFFENDED. I DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY WITH THIS FANWORK. REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS THOSE ARE ENOUGH TO FEED ME AS AN AUTHOR. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**


End file.
